


The Nordic Five at Legoland FL

by Prismidian



Series: The Visiting Florida Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Legoland, Male Friendship, Nordics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred helped with the accommodations and Mathias was more than happy to show his fellow Nordic's and Sealand around Legoland Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nordic Five at Legoland FL

When something is designed for kids, does that exclude those who are young at heart? To Mathias Køhler, that rule never really applied and even though he wasn't the youngest in age, he was still treated like the child of the group. So it was no surprise to any of them, when he invited them to go to Legoland with him. 

"Mathias, the park is for two to twelve year olds." 

"Nej, its a family theme park for all ages." 

Most of the other conversations where short, but getting Emil and Lukas to go to a theme park...seemed to be harder than he had expected. 

"Although a break from Mr.Puffin would be nice." 

"Great! So I can put you on the list for attending?" 

"Yeah." 

"Awesome!" 

Four down one to go. 

"Emil's going." 

"......Fine" 

"Ja! Ok see you!" 

Finally, all five of his family of friends where going. He could barely sleep after they all confirmed. 

"Alright, first we should go on the island in the sky ride, it goes a hundred and fifty feet in the air and you can see the whole park!" 

The amount of excitement on Mathias face was almost unbearable, and the nervous smile Tino was wearing was more than likely caused by how close everyone in line had to stand. Berwald's face however, never seemed to change anytime he was around Mathias, and it looked like it wasn't about to change any time soon. Lukas and Emil's faces where emotionless, but you could sense the annoyance slowly building up as Mathias kept talking. The only one in the group that could perhaps rival the big grin on Mathias face was Peter. Although for the time being his eyes were filled with wonder as he curiously looked around at the scenery.

"Why are there so many lost things scattered around?"

"Lost things?"

Lukas cringed as he prayed Mathias wouldn't ask what 'lost things' were. 

"Lost things?" 

"It's from-" 

"Yeah Tinkerbell, calls them lost things!" 

Lukas gave a defeated sigh, when it was actually Tino that asked and Berwald tried to explain before Peter. 

"Oh, well I don't know Peter, maybe everyone is having so much fun they forget?" 

Mathias was always good with children, Lukas suspected it was because he was such a child himself; But whatever the reason, it didn't stop Peter from picking favorites, much to Tino and Berwalds dismay, they already had a sort of joint custody with Arthur. Not that the Brit really wanted another little brother but as far as father figures go Arthur wasn't the best. 

"What would you like to do next Peter?"

Berwald was the one to ask this time since Tino was busy asking Mathias questions about the park. 

"I actually think the Lego kingdom sounds nice, what a better way to learn how to run a country than to go to a kingdom?" 

Berwald had a hard time trying to find the line for how many hopes and dreams and disillusion, he allowed Peter to have. With Tino believing that a child should see hope and wonder in everything and Arthur filling his head with terrifying fairy tales. Berwald thought of himself as the one to keep them all grounded, although he enjoyed having fun too. 

"You don't want me to put you on my shoulders do you? It's going to be a long day of walking." 

"I'm twelve now Mr.Berwald, besides I'll hit my head on things because you're too tall." 

Berwald was a bit of an awkward parent and he was glad Tino helped him out so much. Raising children was hard to come by for the type of people they were but they were grateful for the opportunity. 

"We have six, so it's a perfect number for riding rides, Tino and Berwald can sit in one row, Lukas and I in the other and Emil can ride with Peter." 

Emil and Peter were the youngest in age, but Emil was like a teenager and Peter was a child. Having to share a ride car with the little Briton was rather annoying for him since he didn't like being treated like a child. This happened again and again and Emil was getting really tried of it, until they got to the driving school and only kids could do it.

"Ah, look, there's one only Peter can do."

Emil pointed out and Mathias looked on the map to confirm it. 

"Nej, you could pass Emil, why don't you go with Peter on that one?" 

"But I'm not a child."

He protested and looked to Tino and Berwald for help.

"Tino wouldn't want Peter to go by himself and Berwald would kill me if I let him ja? You're the only one small enough to pass." 

"Yeah if it wasn't based on height I'm sure Mathias could pass as twelve year old." 

"Ja! Lukas is right! I would go but I'm too big." 

Emil lost that battle and a few more after. Once Tino and Berwald caught up with the rest of the group; Mathias was leading the pack, when he stopped short because of something he saw.

 "Hey, we should go to the water park tomorrow!" 

Tino and Berwald exchanged looks and Tino laughed uncomfortably. 

"Actually Mathias we're leaving tomorrow, Hana doesn't have a proper sitter." 

Peter went from overly cheerful to deeply disappointed in a matter of seconds when he heard he was going to miss out on an extra day of fun. 

"What? We are? Why can't I stay?" 

"Arthur will be expecting you back too Peter, we can't leave without." Tino informed him but Peter continued to pout nonetheless. 

"Emil what about you?" 

"Mr.Puffin shouldn't be left alone for that long either, I didn't know you wanted another day." 

"What about you Lukas?"

Lukas having not given Emil any support in his case of not being a child, was put on the spot and Emil was the only reason he agreed to go first place. 

"I, uh.." 

Mathias truly pitiful look won against Lukas' awkward stalling to think of an excuse and the Norwegian gave a heavy sigh in defeat. 

"I guess I can stay another day.." 

"Awesome! You guys go on ahead and order your food ja? I have to make a quick call that won't take long." 

Lukas furrowed his brow, finding it a bit odd that Mathias actually had someone to call, but didn't pay it much mind after the others started to leave without him. 

"I thought we discussed this already?  I don't want to share a bed with Berwald." 

"But it's a three bedroom, you can sleep on the couch with Peter if you want." 

After a busy day at the park, everyone was eager to get to bed since most of them had flights to catch in the morning. Mathias and Tino were going back and forth about the sleeping arrangements, while Berwald didn't really seem to care. Lukas hadn't said much since they left the park and it was starting to make Emil uneasy.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow morning?" 

"Yeah I am, why are you not?" 

"Nei, I was going to stay here one more night so he wouldn't be lonely." 

"Ah, I see, yeah, Berlward, Tino, Peter and I are all leaving." 

"Well it was nice seeing you." 

"Yeah, this was kind of fun." 

"Don't let Mathias hear you say that, we'll be dragged into his next 'family reunion.'" 

Emil chuckled lightly and rolled over, his back facing his brother as Lukas climbed into his own bed by the window. Their room had two twins beds, Mathias was staying in the master and Tino and Berwald were supposed to share the other bedroom with a queen bed. 

In the morning when Emil, Berwald and Peter where all packing up, Tino was still asleep on the pull out, while Mathias was making breakfast for everyone. 

Lukas having woken up a few times in the middle of the night, was still rather groggy and didn't change out of his pajamas as he left his and Emil's room to sit at the kitchen counter. 

"God morgen." 

"God morgen." 

"Are you going to be wearing that when your Søster gets here?" 

"Hva?"

**Author's Note:**

> Danish used:  
> Ja = Yes.  
> Nej = No.  
> God morgen = Good Morning.  
> Søster = Sister.
> 
> Norwegian used:  
> God morgen = Good Morning.  
> Hva? = What?


End file.
